1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture device and an image display method, and particularly, to a technique of displaying a split image for manual focus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital camera is well known that includes a so-called manual focus mode allowing the user to manually perform focus adjustment, in addition to auto focus using a phase difference detection system or a contrast detection system.
A digital camera is well known that includes the manual focus mode, the digital camera adopting a method of using a split microprism screen for displaying a phase difference by visual observation by providing a reflex mirror to allow focus adjustment while checking an imaged object or adopting a method of checking the contrast by visual observation.
By the way, a digital camera without a reflex mirror that is widely used in recent years does not include a method of checking an object image while displaying the phase difference because there is no reflex mirror. Therefore, the user needs to depend on the contrast detection system. However, the contrast greater than the resolution of a display device, such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), cannot be displayed in this case, and a method of displaying the contrast by partial enlargement or the like needs to be adopted.
Consequently, a split image is displayed in a live-view image (also called through image) in recent years to facilitate operation of focusing the object by the operator in the manual focus mode. Here, the split image denotes an image in which divided upper and lower images shift in a left-right direction according to the shift of the focus, and the shift of the upper and lower images in the left-right direction is eliminated in a focused state. The operator operates a manual focus ring to adjust the focus in order to eliminate the shift of the upper and lower images of the split image.
A manual focus device described in PTL 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-40740) includes an aperture diaphragm that can shift and move to the left and right on an object light path, creates a split image from an image when the aperture diaphragm is shifted to the right and from an image when the aperture diaphragm is shifted to the left, and displays the split image on a monitor.
Further, an image capture device described in PTL 2 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-147665) generates a first image and a second image obtained by photoelectrically converting a first object image and a second object image, respectively, formed by luminous fluxes divided by a pupil division unit among the luminous fluxes from an image capture optical system and uses the first and second images to generate a split image. Furthermore, a third object image formed by a luminous flux not divided by the pupil division unit is photoelectrically converted to generate a third image. Then, the third image is displayed on a display unit, the generated split image is displayed in the third image, and color information extracted from the third image is added to the split image.
A digital camera described in PTL 3 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-309210) includes a distance measurement unit of a phase difference detection system, obtains a shift amount according to the distance to an object measured by the distance measurement unit, and displays a split image shifted in left and right opposite directions according to the shift amount in a live-view image.